robot_restoration_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Quickswitch
Profile A rare green spark found in the ruins of Blaster City, Quickswitch's six altmodes made him the a highly guarded subject of experimentation and study by the Functionist Council. Kept isolated from others and relentlessly trained in as many combat disciplines as he could handle, Quickswitch was more a prized janissary to the Prime than an altmode-exempt elite. After the death of Yoketron and Sixshot's escape from confinement, Quickswitch was further restricted and subjected to "mental conditioning" in order to cement his loyalties. Quickswitch's capacity to change form is written so deep in his spark that it dominates his entire personality; he's moody at best and unstable at worst - he has difficulty maintaining a single emotion or mood for very long. Quickswitch suspects his mentor Sixshot may have the solution to this problem, and the one unchanging thing about Quickswitch is his determination to find that answer. Aside from his root mode, Quickswitch can transform into a dual-barrelled laser pistol; an assault hovercraft cruiser; an armor-piercing drill tank with reinforcedtitanium drills; a fighter jet capable of mach 3 and suborbital flight, and a flight-capable puma with cloaking shield capability. He is armed with twin photon blasters in all modes. While an exceptionally proficient soldier, Quickswitch's inconsistent moods and thought processes sometimes make him as confused as his enemies. History At one time undergoing mnemnosurgery to ensure his loyalty, Quickswitch is unaware whether his moodiness is inborn or a result of the tampering. He contains at least two triggers, one being a kill-code installed by the Senate should he ever stray or go out of hand, and the other is "Trepan's Trigger". The extent of Quickswitch's psychological tampering is unknown. He encountered the neutral empurata victim Whirl and was horrified by what he saw. At the same time, he caught a glimpse of the known Decepticon Blast Off, whom he would later attack unprovoked in Vos and attempt to terminate with extreme prejudice. His behavior growing increasingly erratic, he was put under treatment and tried to grasp the concept of Non-Violence, for his friend Rung. The two formed a close friendship. This would be the first time Quickswitch experienced the bond of friendship, and is protective of the small Autobot psychiatrist. The two went clandestinely to Kaon, where Rung would show Quickswitch a side of Cybertronian life he'd never seen before; Empties and destitution. Before that, all Quickswitch knew was what the Senate chose to fill his head with. Skills Metallikato, Marksmanship, Hand-To-Hand Combat, Close-Quarters-Combat, Marine Combat, Aerial Combat, Infiltration, Military Protocol, Research Subject, Ultraviolet Light Sensitivity, Unusual Scars, Moody, Slave-Elite, Sixshot's Unthemely Son. Notes *Quickswitch is horrified by those who have the mark of empurata. *He has a fast friendship with Rung, the Autobot psychiatrist. *He is currently reading Principles of Non-Violence. *Quickswitch can be compassionate, merciless, friendly, hateful, happy, or angry. *If you encounter Quickswitch in a bad mood, the best advice is simply to wait a moment. *Quickswitch is easily confused; He is part robot warrior, part beast, part weapon, part mariner, part digger, and part orbit-capable flier. *Quickswitch has a kill-code which will render him unconscious: Pi-Alpha-3-Tango-6-3-7 *He is Sixshot's elective son. Sheet Logs